Thunder and Lightening
by Gaurdi-chan
Summary: Glitch felt useless. Oh, so useless.There she was: the sassy, bold, little chick from Flash4ward was sitting on the other end of the gondola, whimpering, shivering, and maybe even crying. And he was just sitting there on the side, staring like a dummy. Lightening flashed again with thunder following close by.
1. Chapter 1

Glitch stood by the wall of the basketball court, arms crossed and pouting. Mo chuckled and ruffled the prodigy's spiky 'do. "'Ey, little man, don' be so down on ya'self. We'll get 'em next time." Glitch ducked away from Mo's offending hand. The other two members followed suit in trying to lift the youngster's spirits. He flopped down on the pavement and continued to scowl. Mo just rolled his hidden eyes and informed the other two to "Just let him."

It honestly wasn't the fact that Hi-Def lost to Riptide today. He got over that in a minute. It was the fact that _Bodie_ hadn't stopped conversing with Glitch's girl. Well, ok, maybe she wasn't exactly his girl. Yet. He wanted to ask Lil' T out for a while now. He thought she was pretty cute when she wasn't hurling sassy yet genius comebacks at him, yet even then it was hard not to be attracted to her. They would probably have a lot in common once they spoke civilly.

She and her sister came by today to watch the match today, and he noticed her in the crowd. Today was the day; He had it all planned: he'd pull off his stellar, secret move he'd been working on for weeks. Totally win, crowd going ape. He'd thank the people for being so beautiful to him and his crew, and then he would charm the elastics right off of T's hair with his epic one-liner.

"Hi-Def may steal the spot light today, but there's a particular audience member who stole my heart. So, in order to right this wrong, Lil' Miss T, would you do me the honor of accompanying me to the fair?"

She'd blush, say yes shyly, and take his hand right then and there. It was totally fool proof! Except for one little variable Glitch forgot to provide for: screwing up the move.

Before he even got to the good part, he trip on who knows what and landed on his right arm. He failed himself, his crew; he embarrassed himself in front of Riptide, the crowd, and most of all Lil' T.

He knew everyone would worry if he stayed on the ground any longer than a minute so he popped up and moved to the side for Mo to step forward. The hooded leader glanced worriedly at the youth but got no look back, so he proceeded to ready for his part of the routine. A few more turns, and Riptide had taken the victory.

Lil' T had run up to Bodie before anyone else could and began to chat with him. Taye passed by to say hi to both crews as everyone intermingled. The younger sister swayed her shoulders and fiddled with her curly hair. Her long, dark eyelashes fluttering as her emerald eyes sparkled at the blonde lifeguard. The whole scene made Glitch's gears grind. Bodie was one of the nicest guys anyone could know, but it wasn't fair! His sun-kissed skin, bleach blonde locks, probably amazing body, and winning smile…Why didn't he go hide under a hooded towel, or something? Glitch couldn't compete with that, even Angel expressed jealously at some of the girls that hung around Bodie. Speaking of the Latin charmer, he appeared next to the simmering b-boy.

"¡Oyé, chico! ¿Qué pasa?" He chirped cheerfully. Taken by surprise, Glitch fell to the side with a yelp. Angel chuckled but assisted the young dancer to his feet. The well-known ladies' man peered at the sullen kid and good-naturally questioned, "What's with this look? I know it well. Someone is celoso, ¿no?" He crossed his arms and pointed at the teen's questioning expression. Angel laughed and translated "Jealous, mi hijo. Ha-ha, the green eyed monster!"

Glitch's face burned red as he stammered out "J-jealous? O-of what, Riptide? They, they deserve it, they d-did great today!" Angel just shook his head, chuckling.

"I don't believe it's the dancing with feet that has you so riled up." He bent down to the youth's level and whispered, "I think it's another type of dancing…one you are not so successful with. Am I wrong?" Glitch stared wide-eye with his mouth agape. Angel threw his head back laughing, some of the remaining people nearby turned to the direction of his hardy laughter. He threw a muscular arm around Glitch's neck and bent close again. "Listen, mi hijo, I know how you feel. It's not nice, and you'll only hurt yourself wondering 'what if'. So what you need to do is catch your lady love before she flies away. Ask Lil' T to the Boardwalk Fair. You will both enjoy it." Before he could ask how Angel knew, the elder dancer simply winked and responded "I have my ways! Now if you'll excuse me, Señorita Aubrey has a new bikini she's been wanting to wear!" Glitch watched the smitten ladies' man jog away, considering his words. He looked to Taye, who was talking to Mo and one of Ridetide's girls, she was also walking away toward Bodie and T. If he didn't do it now, he may never. He took a deep breath and walked with determination toward the young girl.


	2. Chapter 2

'Tonight's the night', thought Glitch. 'I'm a sweep her off her feet.' He smiled to himself as he remembered the words that got him here yesterday.

_"A'yo T, can I talk to ya for a minute?" Glitch blurted out when he reached the two. Taye coming from behind them._

_"'Aight T, time to get to steppin'. Myra's making dinner tonight and you know how that girl gets. She want e'ryone on time at the table." The elder sister chuckled remembering the temper of said crew member._

_"Hold up, sis." She turned to the stiff looking b-boy, "Wha'chu wanna talk about, Glitch?" Bodie and Taye also decided to look at the stammering youngster before them._

_He could feel his hands trembling, and his stomach felt cold. But he gulped down his anxiety and blurted out, "You, me, Boardwalk Fair, 6 p.m." And it was too late._

_"Excuse me?" Lil' T cocked her head and planted a hand on her hip. "Now, I know I didn't just hear yo' skinny, jittery ass order me around. Uh-uh, you don't wanna play that with me, boy."_

_"T! I don't approve of that mouth on you!" Her sister scolded, "You apologize before I smack it off!" T and Glitch both flinched, Bodie looked to the youngest then the oldest of the sisters. Riptide and Hi-Def members set their eyes on the commotion. This was the last thing Glitch wanted._

_"Uh, uh, naw, Taye. T's right, lemme try again. Um, Lil' T, would you please go to the Boardwalk Fair with me at 6, tomorrow? Uh, please?" He could hear the cooing and hollering from the remaining members. 'Could this get any more embarrassing?' He looked at Lil' T, who fidgeted under his glaze. She looked everywhere but at him, biting her bottom lip. She looked to her sister, who was stifling a giggle, to the two crews, then to Bodie._

_The blonde beamed "Aw, little dude! That's awesome!" She visibly taken aback, but she slowly looked to the boy with the green swatch in his hair._

_"Yeah, I guess so…" was her reply._

'Aw yeah, I'm lookin' good!' Glitch thought as he checked his reflection in the bathroom mirror. He was wearing a white shirt with a green jersey over it, black capri pants decorated with a yellow bandana on one leg, his yellow trainers, all pulled together with a gold streak through his raven hair. He also had his backpack and wrist phone on him. "This is gonna be the best date T's ever been on!" He cheered while blasting his fists in the air. This earned him a glance from an older man using the sink next to him. "Oh, uh, sorry sir…" He merely chuckled and wished Glitch good luck as he exited the restroom. Glitch proceeded out as well after another quick check and was nearly stunned at the sight before him.

Nearly.

He had never seen her bare legs; they were always covered by pants or leggings. Her shoulders and arms kissed by the warm, gentle glow of the setting sun. "T" he breathed aloud. It was enough to pull her attention from the lapping waves below. Her yellow sun dress topped with an orange sweater twirled as she turned. Dark cornrows led to the top in a faux hawk and unleashing her wild Jheri curls.

She smiled at him and chirped, "Ay, Glitch! I was wonderin' where you was at!" She picked up her own backpack with ELIOT swinging back and forth on the zipper. "You ready to go?" She waited for him to answer, and blushed. "Oh, um, yeah… Yesterday at dinner, Taye blabbed the story to the girls and they all got they panties in a bunch. Making me put on this silly thing and gettin' my hair did. Pretty ridiculous, huh, G?" she rubbed the back of her neck and snickered.

Glitch just looked down, feeling completely underdressed and like a tool. 'I bet Bodie wouldn't dress like this…'

"Hey, you ok? We can come next time, it'll still be here next week…" Lil' T asked, concern in her voice. Glitch snapped out of his contemplation. He was determined to make this the best date ever!

"N-no way! You ain't gett'n away from me that easy, girl! We gon' have fun tonight!" He exclaimed. He barely noticed the odd look he got from her as he took her hand and pulled her toward the ticket booth.


	3. Chapter 3

They entered the Boardwalk area and looked around at the booths and lights, the performers and patrons, the food and the rides. It was beautiful. Everyone in the city waited for these two magical weeks in Summer. Glitch turned to his companion queried "What'chu wanna do first, T?" She surveyed the area quickly but carefully.

She then chimed, "Let's get some'm to eat! I'm starv'n, ain't you?" Glitch nodded happily, he hadn't eaten since lunch and filling up now would be smart. "Let's get one'a everything!" She rejoiced, pulling his hand behind her. He blushed at her strong grip around his wrist; he hadn't notice how soft her hands were from earlier; as they collected vibrant sweets, toasty, fried wonders, and tasty, cool beverages. They spent their meal time on a bench daring each other to ingest odd combinations of the delicious haul. Laughing at one another's disgusted expressions, or awing at the realization of something tasting better than it did alone.

Glitch fell back and lied on the bench and signed happily, "Ahh! I am sooo stuffed, like a Thanksgiving day turkey! Pop me in the oven!" He was rewarded with Lil' T's laughter, so he propped himself on his elbows and cocked an eyebrow toward his hairline. "Oh, so now you like my jokes?" He grinned at the young stepper.

She gave him a quirked look with hands on her hips, and snapped "Who said I was laugh'n at what'chu said?" He chuckled at her feigned sternness. "C'mon, let's go on some rides!" she suggested. They proceeded on to the Strato Swings, three times on the Kaliedo Coaster, the Merry-Go-Round, and one more time on the roller coaster.

They stepped off, laughing so hard they cried. When he finally caught his breath, Glitch piped "Well, my lovely lady! What shall we do now?"

She smirked at him, "'Lovely lady'? You be hangin' 'round Angel lately or what?" She giggled when his face went pale and posture stiffened. "And why don't you choose Mr. Bossy? It was pretty easy for you yesterday!"

He face burned scarlet as he looked away. Luckily some bright lights caught his eye, "A'yo, how 'bout that? I'll win ya one!" The spry break dancer pointed toward a bright booth lined with purple panda-looking plushies of various sizes.

They walked up to the smiling man and Glitch gave him three tickets. "Ya get three chances to knock down the spaceship, son." The mustached man informed the youngster and he gave him three bean bags. The attraction of the booth was and minty green and purple hill separated into four layers, with electric blue aliens lined around with a small metallic spaceship floating at the tip top. The man flipped a switch and the mound lit up and emitted beeping and twinkling noises as some people stopped to stare at the local dance prodigy.

Glitch puffed out his chested and pasted on his cockiest grin, "One chance is all I need! Stand back T, I'm a let it rip!" T rolled her eyes, but did what he asked while folding her arms over her chest. The teen set his right foot back and reeled his right arm along with it. He glided his arm forward, lifting his back leg slightly, and flicked his wrist before releasing the small sack. It had gone between two aliens and fell through a hidden slot in the third. His cheeks burned but he picked up another bag, "Th-that was just a warm up. This time is fo' reals!" Repeating his earlier action with a slight adjustment, the bag bobbed an alien in the third row, causing it to fold, and fell into another slot. "Haha, uh, psych, yeah right! Now I'm gon' burn the roof of this joint." He stammered out as he grabbed his last bean bag. With all his might he hurled it, hitting two aliens in the fourth row. A horn sounded off, the lights ceased their blinking, and the chirps stopped. He had done it again: he messed up the move and embarrassed himself.

He was so busy staring at the elusive little ship he didn't notice the man place a small plush prize in front of him and congratulating him. He only snapped out when he heard the techno song of the extra-terrestrials and flashing beams. He looked up and was once again: stunned.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed! This was my first Dance Central fic, and certainly not my last!**

* * *

Lil' T held a small sack in her hand and released it forward. Her long, skinny leg swinging around and landing powerfully in front of her as her opposite foot lifted up. The skirt of her dress twisted up and around with the force of her momentum. The orange sweater was thrown on her backpack on the floor, leaving her small, yet strong arms bare, covered only by the night air passing around them. Her green eyes were squinted, but full of burning determination. Glitch was slightly terrified, but this scene also drew him to her. She was a beautiful terror.

The bag split through the cool Summer breeze like a shuriken, nailing the top of the jittering mother ship. The horn sounded again, and the game stopped. The only sounds were from the cheers of the crowd, and the booth man congratulating Lil' T on her amazing win while handing her the largest toy of the four sizes. She wrapped her arms around the soft creature and giggled when she realized her hands couldn't meet. She set it down in front of her and grinned widely at Glitch. It was as tall as her so she stood on her tip-toes and smushed its head down by leaning on it.

"Um, congrats T…" He whispered.

She quirked a brow and remarked, "Congrats? Don'tcha mean…Thank you?" Glitch looked at her like she had grown two heads. "You said you'd win me a bear, and ya did. So I returned the favor!" She explained while moving the bigger one closer to him and snatching the other on the table to make room for other patrons.

"But I-"

"C'mon! I wanna ride the Ferris wheel before it all closes!" She informed him, grabbing his wrist and pulling toward the brightly lit attraction. Glitch snatched up his new prize and followed the sassy little stepper, smiling to himself.

Lil' T handed the correct number of tickets for two people as she and Glitch planted themselves in the yellow booth's bench. The young attendant locked the carriage's gate while reciting the safety regulations, and wishing them a happy ride as she pulled the lever to start the ride. The attraction sprung to life as fanfare music began to play. Lights blinked and flashed along to the cheery tune, with the night air skimming into the gondola through its safety gate as it rocked back and forth. They would reach the top soon and catch a brief view of nearly half of the city. Glitch took a chance and glanced to Lil' T, she was in awe. The lights flashed and illuminated her green eyes and dark skin. Her full, rosy lips stretched into a wide and toothy smile. She blinked toward him and her smile grew, as if to say _are you seeing this?_ Suddenly their gondola jerked and they realized they were on top. Lil' T giggled and bounced in her seat, causing the carriage to swing a bit. Glitch leaned toward the gated door and slipped a few of his fingers though the holes, all while taking in the view.

The lights along the city looked like little candles. He could almost make out the sign to the subway that he and the rest of Hi-Def used as home turf and a means to get home. A flash spread around them but he dismissed it as a light bulb and continued to scope out other known areas until another flash came and went, followed by a deep, low, rumble.

"Um, G-Glitch?" T squeaked, still sitting on the bench. He turned in her direct and saw her wide eyes and pale complexion. She was gripping to the bench so hard her knuckles turned white. The prodigy also witnessed a violent shudder crawl up her small body. Before he could ask what was wrong, and loud groan filled their ears, followed by a loud speaker ring.

"Attention Ferris wheel riders: Please remain calm and seated. Technicians are currently working on the issue at hand. Once again, remain calm and seated. The ride will continue momentarily."

Glitch then realized the lights had stopped flashing. "A power outage…" He breathed. That had to be it. The city had them at least twice every Summer. Between the extra generators for the Faire and everyone using air conditioners, fans, and refrigerators, the transformers must have just blown out. Another flash broke across the sky, splitting it in half with its bright veiny arm. Thunder rolled in right after, and Glitch swore he felt the gondola shake. He looked over to T again, to let her know things would be ok, but he couldn't. He was left paralyzed.

She had scooted to the far left of the booth, with her legs pulled in. She gripped them tightly with her thin arms and hid her face behind her knees, mumbling something while shivering.

Glitch swallowed his astonishment. This couldn't be real, Lil' T wasn't scared of anything. Not the Glitterati, or Tan, or the bullies at school, just like him. She was daring, feisty, and mouthy, that's what he liked about her. She could keep up with him, and sometimes, go further. But this scared and shivering girl wasn't that at all. Not now, as lighting cracked the sky and thunder bellowed.

_He would scoop her up and whisper comforts in her pretty, round ear. He'd hold her close and kiss her forehead, nose, and cheeks. He'd try to make her laugh with a joke or his singing, it made Mo and the boys laugh all the time. She'd grip her arms around his neck and relax, nestling her head on his shoulder. Yeah, he'd totally do that._

If it were one of those lame romance movies that he'd never, ever watched. He chose this moment to regret all those times he could have. Because right now he was useless, utterly useless. Another stroke of lighting and drumming of thunder sealed the deal, as Lil' T squeaked and jumped, huddling herself closer to the corner. She hiccupped and began to make whimpering sounds.

"Um, T? You, uh, you wanna…" He didn't even know how he could make this better. They couldn't leave, and he couldn't make the storm stop. 'Make the storm stop…' he internally whispered. Immediately he swung off his backpack and began digging around it, the cries from the skies above booming and blasting behind him. Pulling out his yellow headphones and plugging the jack into his phone's port, he punched in a few commands and gently placed them over his companion's head.

"Glitch…?" She looked up, and he couldn't stand her look of anguish and fear. He planted himself on her right and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, bringing her close to his chest. The music playing through the headphones gently bumped against his chest. He felt her relax and bury herself closer to him, and he continued to hold her while staring out at the blinking city ahead. The two mighty forces battling in the sky clashed several times more, but she never stirred. Suddenly, a loud creak was heard and the gondola began to swing. They were moving, the city leaving his view, replaced by the faire goers below. But he never released her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Here's a super sparkly extra chapter for all you wonderful, super, awesome readers! I'll get the hang of writing these characters! I hope you enjoyed this. Thank you for all the nice reviews! All ya'll rock!**

* * *

The sand was still warm from the sun's heat earlier. Lil' T was reaching from behind and bringing the fine grains forward and covered her legs in a small mound, her white strappy sandals thrown to her left with her backpack and sweater. The animal Glitch had won her had its spotty purple head poking out of the pack; with the larger sitting beside her things, guarding the boy's possessions. Glitch, on her right, was lost in the sound and appearance of the gentle, dark, lapping waves in front of him. The moon was small but bright tonight. The gentleness of her voice shocked him out of his meditation, as he turned and asked if she said something.

"I was around four, when I saw my first storm." She repeated. She didn't look up at him; instead she continued to rake the warm sand over her legs. He continued to watch her. "My dad had taken me an' Taye to the park after picking her up from Tap class. There was a bunch of trees near the back a'it, and it got dark real quick and I guess I just walked away. I could hear Taye and my dad callin' me, but I couldn't see 'em. All I saw was a flash in the sky; then a big boom. I cried for 'em to come get me, because it got louder and louder, till I couldn't hear 'em no more." Her voice began to shake, while her eyes shined with liquid. She bent her knees closer to her body, letting the sand slip off her skin. "I covered my ears, but I could still hear it. I don't know how long it was, but they found me and we went home. Taye told me that I cried for the rest of the night, and I wouldn't sleep fo' days." She brought her knees up and hugged them closer, still not looking at him, she continued. "I forgot who tol' me, but I was tol' that you can count between the thunder 'n' lightin'. The higher the numbers between them, the farther they are from ya." She wiped away a tear with the back of her hand and sniffed. She then looked to him and said, "Thank you, fo' makin' it stop." A small smile filled her dark lips.

He was entranced by her softness. She seemed so…sweet. He wanted to hold her in his arms again, but he saw her fidget back when he moved forward, so he reeled back.

"Tha's aight, T. What are friends fo', right?" He replied while rubbing his neck. He felt he should do more, he hesitated but eventually laid his hand on her's. She looked down at the new weight, then at him. He simply smiled shyly and repeated: "Yeah, what friends a'fo'." She gripped his hand and scooted closer. She looked into his eyes, so similar to he own and whispered.

"Glitch, um…"

"T! T, baby!"

The two youngsters jerked their heads to the left and saw Taye in her red jacket and black jeans, running down the dune toward them. The dunes led up to the street, where a tall, pale, young man with blue hair stood with his motorcycle.

"Oblio?" The two teens questioned in unison. Taye reached them, and both stood.

The elder sister took the younger by the shoulders and stammered "You ok, T? I saw the storm on the news and I came here as fast as I could. Luck'ly, Oblio saw me runnin' an' gave me a ride." She rubbed her baby sister's cheek tenderly; her normally fierce and focused eyes became soft and warm as she peered at her.

"Yeah, sis." Lil' T answered, puffing out her chest in pride, "I'm cool with it. Ain't no bunch a flashin' lights gonna mess up my game."

Glitch smirked at how quickly she regained her attitude, _'That's my girl.'_ He thought.

"You wanna get goin', Oblio offered us a ride home. Glitch, I'm sure he could fit you too-" Taye was cut off by another familiar voice.

"Yo, Glitch." They all turned to see a blue hooded man jogging toward them.

"Mo! My bro!" Glitch exclaimed. "What'chu doin'here, man?"

"Check'n to make sure ya'll didn't turn to fried chicken, that's what son." He replied while ruffling the prodigy's hair.

"Yo, respect the do, dude!" Glitch remarked while ducking from his mentor's hand. Mo just laughed.

"Well, I think that's enough excitement fo' tonight. C'mon, T, we go'n home now." Taye piped up. Mo decided to provoke the elder sister a bit while the younger collected her things.

"A'yo, now I know you ain't gonna leave, without givin' me a good night kiss." Mo teased, bending toward her expectantly. He received an irate look of dark, green eyes and tightened lips.

"Cute," she scoffed, "But ain't nobody got time fo' that. Since ya here, I guess you takin' Glitch home, right?"

"Pssht, you know it, boo! I wouldn't leave this youngin out and about, gettin' into all kinds of trouble." Mo chirped as he took said youngin by the shoulders and pulled him close.

T came to her sister's side once more and looked to Glitch.

"Thanks again, G. Y'know, fo' everything." She smiled widely and took her sisters hand before Taye could question her. "Let's go sis, Oblio ain't gonna wait forever." The two sisters waved goodbye and head up the dune to the blue haired man. He opened the back seat and pulled out two simple helmets. They strapped them to their heads and hopped on. Oblio revved up the bike and drove away. Glitch watched until the red tail lights could no longer be seen. He realized he was holding his breathe and released it. He was snapped from his thoughts by Mo's deep chuckle.

"What's so funny?"

"Pssht, why don't tell me? I saw what was go'n on." The hooded man smirked. The young boy blushed and turned away.

"Ha! Would'n'chu like to know! A playa don't reveal his game, homie." The teen shot back.

"Well, 'scuse me mista grand master. Don't wanna be messing on yo' swagga and what not." He chuckled and walked to grab Glitch's backpack and stopped to look at the large purple bear sitting in the sand. He pointed to it and looked to his young charge.

"Oh, uh, T got that fo' me." Glitch started.

"Yeah, that's cool an' all but uh…" Mo handed Glitch his backpack and pointed a thumb at the plush. "Homie here gon' have to pay his own ticket."


End file.
